All Roses Have Thorns
by Divine Angel of Shadows
Summary: What happens when there's a new dualist walking the streets of Battle City? When she defeats Rex in less than five moves, the gang ask her to hang with them. Soon her family secrets will be revealed by someone from her past and nothing will be the same...
1. A new dualist takes the spotlight

This is my 1st Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic ever. Although if you happen to have suggestions or pointers, I'll gladly accept them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.... * Cries *  
  
Quick summary: Jenna Pegasus is a 15-year-old girl and an excellent dualist, after all, she has been taught by Pegasus himself ^_^. Not knowing who she really is, Kaiba sends her an invitation to the Battle City Tournament. (This takes place before Yu-Gi duals against the mime and wins his Egyptian God Card; Slyther the Sky Dragon. I think that's how it's spelled.) Jenna already has 4 locator cards and she's after some worthy dualists to perfect her skills. When she easily defeats Rex, Yu-Gi and the gang start wondering how she got all the rare cards she has, including a few Blue Eyes White Dragons and Toon World.  
  
Chapter 1: A new dualist takes the spotlight  
  
" Wow! Check out that dual, guys!" Teya excitedly cried out and pushed Joey and Tristen to the dual area. Yu-Gi followed.  
  
Joey looked over the dualists and said," Isn't that Rex?"  
  
" Yeah and look, he's down to 1200 life points already! She still has 4000!" Teya's eyes widened as she watched the dual go on.  
  
A girl with dark waist-long brown hair with blonde streaks going through them smirked. Pulling out a card from her deck, her smile widened. " Well, it's a shame this dual has to end so quickly! I was beginning to enjoy destroying your pathetic dragon monsters!"  
  
Rex's face tightened. He glanced down at his hand. It wasn't looking too good. He glanced at his life points. ~ How could I be losing to HER??? I'm the best dragon dualist around! ~ He angrily yelled inside his head.  
  
" Come on, you aren't scared of me, are you Rexy?" The girl mockingly asked.  
  
" Of course not! I'm just getting warmed up!"  
  
~ That's what you think, Rex. This dual is already over. ~ She thought and made her move.  
  
Yu-Gi was surprised to see the magic card she played. " Toon World? I thought there was only one of those?"  
  
" True, and Pegasus had that one. How could she have that card?" Tristen asked, itching the back of his neck.  
  
Joey made a serious remark, for once," This dual is almost over, guys."  
  
" How can you tell, Joey? With all your hair you'd think you couldn't see a thing." Tristen joked and punched his shoulder.  
  
Joey replied," It's just that look in her eyes... as if she's pulled out the one card she needs to finish this..."  
  
They all went back to watching the dual.  
  
" Toon World? Wow! I'm so scared! Somebody please save me!!" Rex cried out and laughed.  
  
" I wouldn't take that card lightly. Anyway, first I play my Blue Eyes in attack mode. Then I place him in the book and transform him into Toon Blue Eyes," The girl talked as her hands quickly placed cards into the dueling disk. " Since I can't attack this turn, it's your move. Make it good, cause it's your last one. " She warned and folded her arms, awaiting Rex's move.  
  
" Fine!" Rex drew a card. " I place one card face down in defense. That's it." He irritably replied. Today wasn't his lucky day to be dueling. His deck wasn't cooperating with him. No matter which card he drew, it wasn't enough to beat her.  
  
A wide smirk crept up on the girl's lips. " Finally. Rex, say goodbye to that locator card and the tournament!" She drew a card. " First I allow my beloved Blue Eyes to leave the safety of Toon World. Now, Blue Eyes, attach his life points directly!"  
  
" Wait! He can't do that!" Rex yelled.  
  
She shut her eyes. " Yes, he can. Since Blue Eyes is a toon, he can attack life points directly. And since yours are lower than his attack, you lose." She finished just when her dragon's attack evaporated and Rex's life points went down to zero.  
  
He dropped to his knees. " I don't believe this! A girl beat me! In 3 moves!" He whispered more to himself than her.  
  
She walked up to him and extended her hand. Rex unwillingly placed his only two locator cards in it and his rare card. The girl smiled in satisfaction and walked off.  
  
" Wow...she's good..." Teya muttered.  
  
" What I wanna know is how she got that Blue Eyes! There are only four of them in the world and Kaiba has 3. The other belongs to Yu-Gi's grandpa. That card she had wasn't even torn!" Joey exclaimed, still staring at the now empty dual area.  
  
Yu-Gi ran up to the girl. " Hey, wait!"  
  
She turned her head. ~ Is that Yu-Gi Motto? ~ She thought.  
  
" That was an impressing dual. I'm Yu-Gi."  
  
" Jenna." She simply replied and continued walking.  
  
Teya, Joey, and Tristen ran up to them. " That was one blast of a dual! Rex didn't even know what hit him!" Tristen said and smiled.  
  
Jenna turned to them. " Thanks. But I really need to get going. I still need two more locator cards to be in the finals."  
  
" Wait, before you go answer a question that's been lurking in my mind for some time now." Joey asked.  
  
" All right. What is it?" She impatiently folded her hands.  
  
Joey looked at his friends then back to Jenna. " Pegasus was the only known person to possess the Toon World. I was wondering how you got it."  
  
" That's easy. I'm his daughter. Ever since the Dualist Kingdom Tournament and his devastating defeat by you, Yu-Gi, he's been missing. I'm here to find him or anyone who knows about his whereabouts." Seeing how that didn't answer their question, she continued," Right after the tournament, I found a few of his favorite cards and a note saying that I should take them to improve my deck. So here I am now, talking to you guys."  
  
An awkward silence followed. They were having trouble believing everything that was just told. Yu-Gi was the first to break it. " So Jenna, Pegasus is really your father?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Then you must know he was after the Millennium items, right? Including mine?" He asked.  
  
" Well, dad mentioned something about them once. I don't really know." Jenna answered honestly.  
  
Teya suddenly stepped up to her and smiled," Well, since we all want to go to the finals, how about you stick with us for a while?"  
  
Jenna thought for a second. " Sure, it would be a good idea. I don't even know anyone here." She laughed and ran her hand though her long bangs.  
  
" So Jenna, who are you going to challenge next?" Tristen asked, hoping it wasn't any of his friends.  
  
Jenna smiled and pointed to a helicopter landing a few blocks away. A young man jumped out of it. " Seto Kaiba."  
  
[A/N- so, what did ya think? Hate it? Love it? Not sure? Please let me know. All comments and reviews are accepted, even flames at this point. I'll just toss them back into the fireplace, where they belong. ^_^ 


	2. Pride

I'm back. Thank you to all who reviewed. I'd like to write some individual comments though.  
  
Alex Wells: Thank you for the review, and let me ask you this: have you ever heard of " fan fiction "? Because that's what this is. And I do know the rules of the game, also the whole story line. I've seen every episode of the show that's been released. I realize Pegasus's wife died, but this IS a website for fanfiction and it's purpose is to let out our imagination. So one day I thought, what if Pegasus had a daughter? And here's the fic about it. And no, I don't need any background information on the show, but thanks for asking. I get by pretty well with what I know about dual monsters.  
  
Laure: Thank you being the nicest reviewer so far! Pairings....well, let's just say Kaiba is in for a surprise and so is Jenna. I don't want to give it away....once again, thanks.  
  
Lylli Riddle: Thanks. I'll try to update as soon as I can on the chapters. Here's the 2nd.  
  
Chapter 2: Pride  
  
" You are going to challenge Kaiba??? That selfish jerk isn't worth it!"  
  
Jenna looked at Joey and replied," Yup, I am. He's just the kind of dualist I need to defeat and get into finals."  
  
Yu-Gi said," But he has an Egyptian God card!"  
  
" So? I'm not scared of a challenge!"  
  
Without saying anything, she quickly ran over to where Kaiba was with Mokuba, adjusting his dueling disk. ~ He's kinda cute... ~ She thought and as fast as that came out in her brain, she mentally slapped herself.  
  
" Seto Kaiba! I'm challenging you to a dual!" Jenna said, smiling.  
  
He turned his head and frowned. " Please, I don't need to be wasting my time with inexperienced dualists! I have better usage of time than that."  
  
" For your information, Mr. Too Good for everyone else, I happen to be a VERY experienced dualist! I demand a dual from you! Besides, it's against the tournament rules to back out of a challenge..." Jenna finished and took a deep breath. That Kaiba wasn't easy to deal with. Especially with that attitude and pride of his.  
  
Kaiba smirked. " I invented those rules. Besides, I'm the owner of this whole tournament...." He mockingly replied.  
  
Jenna had to shut her eyes otherwise she'd be throwing daggers at him. ~ Is he always so repulsive towards everyone or is it just me who gets the special treatment? ~ that thought crossed her mind more than twice now.  
  
Joey stepped between her and Kaiba. He could tell Jenna was about to lose it. " Listen Kaiba, if she wants to duel you then let her. After all, she does have a Blue Eyes and some other cards that go down memory lane...."  
  
That caught his attention. " Who asked you, dog? Beside, how could you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon? I have three and there are only four in existence!"  
  
" Do you believe everything you read and hear about cards?"  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" He shot back at her, getting annoyed.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jenna began. " Well, there are only four Blue Eyes, that's true. But not in existence. The correct number is seven. Only four of them were released, the others kept by my father."  
  
" Your father? Who might that be? I can't read minds." Kaiba said and put down his metal case full of cards. Exchanging glances with his brother, he continued listening.  
  
Only what he didn't know was that was the end of the story. Jenna wasn't intending on prolonging it. " You know what, it doesn't even matter. Fine, don't dual me, Seto. I don't even care now. Just know that that attitude of yours leaves a lasting impression on everyone. so I hope to see you in the finals, because you will see me." She fired and walked away towards the nearby fast food restaurant.  
  
" ...Jerk...." She muttered under her breath as she went inside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
" Tell me who else has a Blue Eyes in their deck. Make it snappy." Kaiba ordered and impatiently sat down behind his desk.  
  
An elderly man typed some things in a computer. " There are no matches found."  
  
" That can't be possible. That Joey Wheeler said she had three of them. Check again."  
  
The man did. " I'm sorry, sir, there is no one else beside you."  
  
Kaiba crossed his legs. " Fine. Bring up the list of all female dualists in the tournament."  
  
" Let's see..there is Mai Valentine....."  
  
" What about her? Who is she?" Kaiba asked pointing to a picture of a familiar looking brunette.  
  
The man typed in her name and the bio came up. " According to our files, her name is Jenna Pegasus. She is known as a very intense dualist and never puts down a worthy challenge." He read on," And yes, she does have three Blue Eyes White Dragons in her deck. I don't understand...how can that be possible?"  
  
" That's what I'm trying to figure out." Kaiba replied.  
  
~ So it's Jenna is it? I guess that dog wasn't bluffing after all. Perhaps... ~  
  
" Tell me, why didn't her name come up when you searched for the Blue Eyes?" He asked.  
  
The man thought and replied, shrugging," Perhaps it's not her rarest card. After all, our system is designed to keep track of dualists' rare cards."  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes. An image of Jenna smiling flashed in his mind. They instantly shot open. ~ What just happened? ~ He asked himself.  
  
[ A/N- well, that's the end of chapter two. I hope you all like it, I'm enjoying writing this. And even if you don't, I'm still enjoying writing it. Heh....  
  
Well, please leave a quick review. Later in the chapters I might put some fluffy scenes in; after all, I fall for them. But I'm still not sure.  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	3. Author's Note

Sorry, but this is not a chapter of the fic. I think I need to say a few things that I didn't make clear with the previous 2 chapters. I meant to, but it's kinda hard when you only had 4 hours of sleep and all these ideas are just coming into your head.  
  
First of all: Kumoko Himura- After I've read your fic, this idea just came to me. I'm not plagiarizing or anything like that, so PLEASE don't sue me!!! If you don't want me to continue with it for some reason, I'll stop writing. I don't want enemies on this site..^_^. So please let me know.  
  
Aside from that:  
  
Sorry, when I wrote " Teya", I meant to write Tea. Same with Tristan.....Ooopsies...  
  
The whole thing with Jenna having 3 Blue Eyes, I explain that in Ch.2, same goes for Toon World.  
  
I really didn't want to reveal this until later, but I now see it's creating confusion and unneeded flames. Jenna Pegasus is NOT Pegasus's daughter. At least not his real daughter. His sister ( I'm making this up for the fic ) died and Jenna was left orphaned, so he took her and loved her as if she was really his child. Of course, Jenna doesn't know that. Hope that clears out some confusion...  
  
I'm really sorry about misspelling " duel ". Like I said, this is my first fic about Yu-Gi-Oh EVER, so please excuse me.  
  
I HAVE SEEN EVERY EPISODE OF THE SHOW THAT'S BEEN RELEASED!!!!! Ahem. Just so you know...  
  
Over all, I thank you all who reviewed, good or bad. This is what makes me improve so thanks!  
  
Well, that's pretty much it. I'll get to writing the 3rd chapter soon, if  
you want me to. Other wise I can just trash this fic. It's your call.  
  
Thanks for reading this.  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	4. Old friends reunited

Chapter 4: Old friends reunited  
  
" Hey guys, did you miss me?" A familiar voice asked. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan turned their heads. Mai was standing there, her small bag on one shoulder and her hand on her hip. Her creamy blond hair shone under the intense sunlight. Her ruby-red lips were frozen in a small grin.  
  
Joey was the first to greet her. " Hey Mai! I didn't know you were in the tournament!"  
  
She reached in her pocket and flashed four locator cards. Joey's face fell. " No fair! I still only have 3! How did you get four already?"  
  
" It's called dueling, Joey. If you'd stop talking and wasting time, you'd probably have more locator cards by now." She simply replied and smiled.  
  
Joey folded his arms across his chest and put on a pouting face, rolling his eyes. Tea laughed. " So Mai how's everything?" She asked.  
  
" Fair, I suppose. These pathetic duelist wanna-be's are so easy to defeat. I didn't even have to use Harpy's Pet Dragon. Dueling you, Yugi, was much more challenging. Is there ANYONE worth challenging in this tournament?" Mai giggled and set her bag down on the ground.  
  
Tristan put his elbow on Joey's shoulder and said," Well, a few minutes ago we did meet this one girl. She beat Rex Raptor in less than five moves."  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" It's true. She's quite good actually." Yugi added.  
  
Joey pushed Tristan's arm off him. " She challenged Kaiba, but he refused. Now she'll all mad at him. I don't blame the girl, he does tend to get on people's nerves."  
  
Mai laughed.  
  
Tea's smile widened as she saw Jenna walk out of the restaurant. " Oh! There she is now! Jenna, come here for a sec!" She called out and waved.  
  
Jenna walked over to where they were standing. " Mai Valentine? I didn't think I'd see you here!" She exclaimed and hugged her.  
  
" Same goes for you, Jen. How are you? Gosh, it's been ages since I last saw you! I love what you did to your hair!" Mai said happily as she ran her hands though Jenna's streaked hair.  
  
" Do you two know each other?" Tea asked.  
  
Jenna beamed. " I met Mai when she was at Dualist Kingdom. We've become good friends since then."  
  
Everyone still had weird expressions. " I didn't know you could make friends so quickly, Mai." Joey joked and grinned.  
  
" Oh can it, Joey Wheeler! Unlike you, I have a better chance of getting into the finals!" Mai fired back.  
  
" Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"  
  
Jenna looked back and forth between the two. Blinking a few times, she got all the facts straight in her head and smirked. " Mai? Is he the boy you were talking about at my father's island? I'd never imagined all the things you said would apply to him...does Joey know?"  
  
Mai's face flushed visibly. She glanced back at Jenna and her red face deepened in color.  
  
" Mai, what is she talking about?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jenna continued," Well, when I met her, she said that Joey Wheeler-" She was cut off by Mai's hand over her mouth, preventing anymore words to come out.  
  
Everyone stared at her actions, more stunned than amazed. " Um, Mai?" Tristan said, giving her the ' I knew it ' look.  
  
" Jenna, you weren't going to say anything. Now WERE YOU?" Mai said and glared at her. Jenna chuckled lightly and pried Mai's hand off her mouth.  
  
" Fine, I wont say anything. He'll find out eventually...if not from me, then from someone else." Jenna stated. Just then she saw Kaiba walking on the sidewalk, deep in thought. He turned his head and for a moment their eyes locked together. As much as she tried, she couldn't jerk them away from him. ~ Stupid eyes! You're supposed to cooperate with me! ~ She screamed in her head, getting embarrassed by her own actions.  
  
Kaiba's head quickly turned away. After a second, he walked over to her. " Just because you have three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, doesn't make you a better duelist than me. Keep that in mind, Jenna." He stated coldly.  
  
" I never said I thought like that! You have no right making such accusations! It's not like you read minds....you said so yourself."  
  
Kaiba smirked. " I just want to make sure you know that. And please don't start begging me for a duel. I'll just refuse."  
  
Jenna's eyes widened in anger. " ....Why you..." She choked out. If she only had the ability, she would definitely burn holes in him. Or perhaps set his boots on fire....~ I'm letting him get to me! What a jerk! ~  
  
Mai stepped between the two rivals. " Now wait a minute here, Kaiba. You cant just walk by and start insulting my best friend and pretend she has no feelings once so ever!"  
  
" What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.  
  
" Kaiba, why are you so icy to everyone? Some of us are trying to be your friends." Tea stated.  
  
" That's my business, little girl. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some dueling to do, with professional duelists." Kaiba said.  
  
Jenna was now shaking with fury. ~ First he insults me, then my friends...what a bastard! ~ She didn't notice her right hand lift up and slap him across the face with all its strength. He seemed stunned. For the longest time the two of them just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, both not sure what to do next. ~ Why did I just do that? ~ She thought. ~ No matter, he deserved every bit of it! ~  
  
Jenna felt Mai's hands on her shoulders. She then dragged her away from the stunned Kaiba. " Come on, Jen, let's get out of here. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Joey smirked evilly. " Great job! That sure shut his big mouth up!"  
  
" .....Thanks...." Jenna muttered, still trying to pry her eyes off him. For some reason she felt like she was drowning in regret. It was as if she felt sorry she slapped him...yet her hand did that without her command. ~ Why am I getting all these feelings? ~ She asked herself. No answer came back.  
  
Kaiba's hand lifted up and touched the red handprint on his left cheek. She slapped him? Has he really made her that mad? ~ She sure has a quick temper..~  
  
" Seto Kaiba, you deserved that. And before you go off calling me an amateur and how you will never give me a chance to prove my dueling skills, think about yourself first. You are a conceited heartless jerk who only cares about himself and no one else. You may think that just because this is your stupid tournament you can go about and order or insult people, but you're wrong. Your life may be hard and difficult, but that doesn't give you the right to do that to others, you know. So for all I care, you can insult me as much as you wish, because you know what? I DON'T CARE!" Jenna practically yelled out.  
  
She quickly took off her dueling disk and threw it at him. " Take that stupid thing.... I have just about had it with you and the tournament. I QUIT!!!" She yelled and stomped off.  
  
Kaiba caught her disk just before it hit him in the face. Standing there, he watched her figure slowly disappear into the crown of people. As he was allowing everything he heard sink in, Mai turned towards him and snapped," Kaiba! Don't just stand here! Go after her! Jenna looked forward to this tournament and just look what you made her do! This means the world to her and you're just letting her walk away - BECAUSE OF YOU!" She showed him to the side. " Now go!"  
  
[ A/N- Wow...  
  
I wasn't planning for the chapter to end like this, but I kinda like it. Kaiba may be my favorite character from Yu-Gi-Oh, but he did deserve that slap. GO JENNA!  
  
Please review. More reviews = more chapters.  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	5. Love is in the air

*Jumps up and down* Thank you! I'm so happy now! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for just one story!  
  
Laure, I LOVE sugar too!!!!! Sugar is my best friend...*evil smile*  
  
Thank you all who reviewed!!!! You guys are making me happy, and when I'm happy, I write!  
  
Chapter 5: Love is in the air  
  
*****Jenna's POV*********  
  
~ That jerk! ~ I angrily thought as I ran to my apartment. Just why was he getting to me like this? I even quit the tournament....I must be really losing it.  
  
Showing the key into the doorknob, I pushed it open. Finally, home sweet home. At least I wont see his rather handsome face here....WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?!?! I rammed my head into the wall, hitting it again and again. This was just getting to be too confusing. First he declines my challenge, humiliates me, insults my friends, I slap him, and now I'm regretting it! Although he did seem to be in some alternate reality after my hand left his cheek...perhaps he has finally realized what a jerk he's been all this time.  
  
Just then I reached into my pocket for my deck. OH NO! It wasn't there! The pocket was empty! Checking all the pockets of my jeans and shirt, I still couldn't find it. I must have been in such a rush to take that dueling disk off my hand, I left the deck in it! Great, now what? Seto has it...well he can shove it up his a-  
  
* readers yell: PG!!! PG!!! * ( A/N - Ahem, sorry..I get into the story just a little bit too much. )  
  
Outside her apartment  
  
~ I'd never though she'd quit the tournament just because of me....~ Seto thought as he dialed in a number in his cell phone.  
  
" Yes, Mokuba, could you tell me the address of Jenna Pegasus. She's a duelist here."  
  
After a moment of silence, " Thanks, bro." He said and hung up.  
  
He walked up the stairs and to a door numbered 305. Reaching up to knock, he hesitated. Shutting his eyes, he rang the doorbell.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
" Great, who can that be?" Jenna asked aloud and stood up from the couch, putting down her book. She walked up to the door and opened it, freezing.  
  
" S....S.....Seto Kaiba?" She stammered in shock.  
  
He stretched a wry smile. " Aren't you going to invite me in? it's rude to keep guests waiting in the door." He stated.  
  
Jenna snapped, after getting over the mild shock of seeing him on her doorstep," What are YOU doing here?"  
  
" We got off the wrong foot. I have a few things to say."  
  
She nodded and let him in. " So what do you want?" She asked, keeping her eyes on him.  
  
Seto reached into the inner pocket of his cape and pulled out a dueling deck. Reaching over for Jenna's hand, he put it in hers. " You accidentally left this with your dueling disk. I came to return it. After all, I think you wouldn't want me to have your Blue-Eyes White Dragons."  
  
A small tingle ran up her spine just as his hand touched hers. " Um, thanks...I guess." She said below a whisper, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
" That's not all. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. You're right, I had no right to judge your dueling skills without a demonstration. I'm sorry." He finished and looked up into her eyes. ( A/N- Oi...can you imagine Kaiba actually saying that?!? o_O )  
  
Jenna's eyes shifted to the floor. There was this strange feeling....as if she was glad he came. " Seto, you don't need to apologize. Thanks for returning my deck, it means a lot to me.." She sat down on the couch. " I'm sorry I yelled at you and said all those things...I don't know what came over me. And about the slap-"  
  
" Just forget it. You were right and everything you said was true." Seto said and smiled.  
  
She smiled back. He looked into the depths of her green eyes, moving closer. Instinctively Jenna did the same. Their faces were so close, she felt his breath on her lips. ~ OMG! He's going to kiss me! ~ She thought and closed her eyes.  
  
Seto's hand reached around and cupped the back of her neck, positioning her face in his liking. Their lips inched closer and closer to each other's and......  
  
[ A/N- CLIFFHANGER!!!! MWAAHAHAHAAAAHA!  
  
You'll just have to read the next chappie when I post it, whenever that's going to be. I hope this fic is turning into a good story. In the later chapters, the gang and Jenna will go to the Virtual Pods for an interesting adventure, lets just put it that way.  
  
Well, please REVIEW. I love reviews...just remember: more reviews = faster updates  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	6. Loss

[A/N- Sorry for not posting in so long, I went over to a friend's for like 3 days and didn't have computer access there. Then when I got home, ff.net is off line because they're having some technical difficulties! So now that everything is back to normal, I'm back.  
  
I just loved that evil cliffy in chapter 5……….didn't you? Well, I wont waste your time babbling, so I'll shut up now. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Oh, also, does anyone know how to spell the name of Marik's sister? If ya do, please put it in a review. Thankies. ]- ~Severyn ~  
  
P.S. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ALL THESE WEIRD SYMBOLS ARE? They seem to appear where quotation marks are supposed to be. Is it something with the site or what? I'm lost.  
  
Chapter 6: Loss  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE………….WHACK!  
  
Jenna slammed her alarm clock on the light stand. " Was all that a dream?!?!" She asked herself. Looking around the apartment, she saw Seto wasn't there, or her deck. Shaking her head, she cried out, " Great! Now I'm dreaming about him! Come on, Seto, get out of my head!!!" She slapped herself to be sure she was awake.  
  
" Oow!" Jenna jumped out of her bed and opened the blinds. Immense sunlight soaked through the window and lit up the whole room. She stretched and went over to the closet. Checking her jean pockets, she exclaimed," At least one part of that dream was true! He has my deck! And my Blue-Eyes Dra-"  
  
A knock interrupted her. Angrily stomping over to the door, she opened it.  
  
" Good morning, sleepyhead. I brought some breakfast, thought you might be hungry." Mai smiled and invited herself in. Setting down two brown bags from Mc Donald's (A/N- very original, huh?), she sat down at the table.  
  
" H-h-hey Mai." Jenna yawned and collapsed on the chair, her head making a loud 'thump' as it hit the table.  
  
Mai took out two biscuits and hamburgers. " What's with you today? Got up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
" You can say that, yes. So, how are you doing in the tournament?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
" Fair, I suppose. I'd be happier if you didn't quit though. Don't let that Seto Kaiba get to you like that." Mai said. She got up and strolled over to Jenna's closet, looking thought it. " This is a cute outfit. Wear it today, you'd look great in it." She laughed as she pulled out a short black skirt and a green silky blouse.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. " All right. By the way, Seto has my deck. Should I go and ask him to give it back to me?"  
  
" Well of course! You don't want him to get off with your dragons, do you? Your father treasured those cards and so do you! For all I know, he doesn't deserve them."  
  
**************A couple of hours later**************  
  
" Seto, you have something of mine. I'd like it back." Jenna demanded.  
  
Seto turned around, smirking." About time you remembered. And why should I give your deck back?"  
  
" Because it's not yours and I'd like it back."  
  
He smiled wryly. Putting his hand in the pocket of his jacket, he took out a deck, handing it to her.  
  
Jenna took it and smiled. " Thank you." She quickly looked through it to make sure all her cards were there. Her smile faded away when she saw three of her cards were missing. " Where are my Blue-Eyes White Dragons?"  
  
Seto shrugged.  
  
" Don't you shrug Seto Kaiba!! You know exactly where they are!" Jenna outstretched her hand.  
  
" A mere dualist like you doesn't deserve those cards." He simply replied.  
  
She could feel anger swelling up in her chest. Those were her favorite cards and now he had them! " Where are they?" She asked once more, controlling her temper.  
  
" Where do you think? I destroyed them! Like I said before, I am the only dualist that has those cards in his deck. And it's going to stay that way. Now if you don't mind, I need to go." Seto replied with a small smile and walked into his corporation, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~ Destroyed them? ~ Jenna thought as she felt tears filling her eyes. Those cards were a present from her father, and now because of her carelessness they were destroyed? That couldn't be………….  
  
" Hey Jenna!" Tristan called out as he and Joey walked up to her.  
  
She swiftly turned her head away.  
  
" Are you all right?" Tea asked, who just walked up with Yugi.  
  
Jenna remained silent, controlling her sobs. It's not that she was crying over the cards themselves, just what they represented. Pegasus cherished those cards. And then they were hers. Now he's nowhere to be found and those dragon cards were the only things that she had which was his, besides the Toon World. And Seto just destroyed them! Without thinking of what it was going to do to her! ~ I can't believe I actually liked him for a moment there. And that dream………UGH! I hate him! ~ She thought, shutting her eyes. Hot and bitter tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
" Jenna? What's wrong?" Yugi asked walking up to her.  
  
" It's……..it's nothing, you guys. Really. I just got something in my eye, that's all." Jenna turned her head towards them and smiled, fighting the tears.  
  
Tea still looked worried. " If you say so, but feel free to tell us, no matter what it is. Okay?"  
  
Jenna nodded.  
  
She glanced over to the sidewalk. A man in a black tux was coming towards them. He had on sunglasses and his hair stood up at the ends. " Are you Jenna Pegasus?" He asked in his strong voice.  
  
" Um, yes, that's me. Can I help you with something?"  
  
" I was asked to deliver this to you personally." He said as he handed her a yellow envelope. " Good day, miss."  
  
She took it. " Okay, thanks. Who's it from?"  
  
But he was already gone. Looking down at the letter in her hands, she tore it open, gasping.  
  
" What is it?" Joey asked.  
  
" It's………it's……….it's my father's handwriting………" Jenna choked out as her eyes scanned the paper.  
  
[A/N- Yup, ya'll actually thought they were going to kiss, didn't you? Well, as you can see, I'm an evil author who likes playing with readers.  
  
So, about that letter……..I'll explain in Ch. 7: The letter.  
  
S. A. Bonasi: I'm a huge fan of Seto Kaiba also, and if anything I would NEVER make him act as he did in Ch. 5. As you now see that was a dream and represented what Jenna wanted him to be like. I love his character and wouldn't change it. Thank you for the reviews, they helped me a lot. And yes, I know he wouldn't apologize. He'd have to be high on something to even consider that. ^_^ Just one question lurks my mind though, just how different is the story line in the Japanese episodes?  
  
Wells, thank you to everyone who reviewed, good or bad. I mean, this is what makes me improve, so thanks.  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	7. The letter

Finally! *Smiles* I'm actually getting some time to write the next chappie. With all the back to school shopping and sleepovers at last minute notice, I've been kinda busy this past two weeks.  
  
After school starts I'm not going to have much time to write and update; but I'll try my hardest. Promise.  
  
Chapter 7: The letter  
  
" You mean Pegasus's handwriting?" Joey asked, to make sure he understood what she just said.  
  
Jenna slowly nodded. Why would her father be writing to her? Why couldn't he just come and see her? ~ I miss you, daddy. ~ She thought and looked at her friends. All of them had anxious looks on their faces.  
  
She began reading aloud," Dearest Jenna, if you are reading this now, I'm most likely far away. After my tournament, a lot of unexpected things happened. All were bad. I'm sorry I just left you on that island. I hope you are all right and not angry with me."  
  
" What is he talking about?" Joey asked, itching the back of his neck.  
  
Jenna ignored his question and continued," As much as I want to see you, it is impossible. It's a miracle I was able to get this letter to you; he is always watching now."  
  
Jenna glanced up. Tea seemed to sense the question burning in her eyes," Keep reading, maybe Pegasus mentions who he's talking about." She said and smiled kindly.  
  
" I forbid you to come looking for me, it is too dangerous and I overheard him talking to Marik. He said he needs you to complete his task. I don't know what he meant, but I'm positive it was nothing good. He and Marik made some kind of a deal with whoever gets my Millennium Eye. Ask Yugi and he'll tell you more about that."  
  
A tear escaped Jenna's eye. From what she could tell, her father was held prisoner. And that 'he' was someone who wasn't about to let him walk out. She continued," I hope to see you soon, Jenna. If not, please forgive me for everything I did wrong. Goodbye, daughter. I would tell you more, but I sense him coming now."  
  
No one said anything. The wind swept past them, raising the fallen leaves. The birds sang happily on the tree branches. Small children played in the park and many duels went on around them. As for her, she didn't notice any of that. Jenna crumpled up the piece of paper in her fist. She couldn't just sit around while her father was held captive somewhere!  
  
" I have to continue looking for him! Just because I don't know where to start, doesn't mean anything. I just can't give up!" She cried out, looking at her friends.  
  
Thinking awhile, Yugi replied," We'll help you look for him. Pegasus may not be on our favorite list of people, but after reading his journal my thinking changed a little. Right?" He glanced at Tea, Joey, and Tristan. They all nodded.  
  
Jenna smiled. " Thanks, you guys. This means a lot to me." She was about to throw away the envelope when something shiny slid out of it, hitting the ground. Bending down to pick it up, she saw it was a small silver key. " I wonder what this is doing here."  
  
Shoving it in the pocket of her skirt, she noticed something else on the envelope. Two big letters were imprinted on it. " VP? What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know, but it may be a clue." Tristan said.  
  
" How?" Joey asked.  
  
Tristan sighed. " Generally letters stand for something, Joey. In this case it may be important." He explained.  
  
Joey glared at him. " I know that! What I meant is how are we supposed to use the clue if we don't even know what it means?"  
  
Tristan laughed nervously. " Good point."  
  
" I think we all know someone who does know what that means." Yugi said, adjusting his disk.  
  
Jenna's eyes narrowed." You mean Seto Kaiba, don't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
" I DO NOT want to see that jerk! He can go to hell for all I care! I am not asking HIM for help!" She exclaimed, her earlier anger coming back.  
  
" Put aside your pride for a few hours. He may be the only person who knows what that means. You do want to find Pegasus, don't you, Jenna?" Tea asked.  
  
Shutting her eyes is defeat, Jenna replied," Fine."  
  
*********At Kaiba Corp*************  
  
Seto was typing something in his laptop when they walked up to him, Jenna all the way in the back, avoiding eye contact. He grimly looked up.  
  
" What do you want now?"  
  
" We need your help, Kaiba." Yugi said.  
  
Seto smirked. " Well now, I would have never expected you, Yugi, to come to me asking for help. I must admit, I feel honored." He replied sarcastically.  
  
" We don't have time for your big mouth, Kaiba." Joey cried out, raising his fist.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed on Jenna. " Stay out of this, dog. Don't you have some fleas to pull out of that hair of yours?" He asked, changing his glance to Joey.  
  
Tea cut in, getting angry. " Look, will you just tell us what VP means?"  
  
" And how should I know what that means?"  
  
She folded her arms," You practically own the city, Kaiba. I'm sure you can find out what two simple letters mean."  
  
Pleased with the compliment, he said," This problem of yours is somehow related to her, isn't it?" He asked, looking at Jenna.  
  
She could feel her face tighten. " That's none of your business, Seto."  
  
He laughed," Well, aren't you the talkative one, Jenna?" Seeing four pairs of angry eyes glaring at him, he added," All right. I know what that means. Now what will I get out of helping you?"  
  
[A/N- I wonder what that means. Read the next chappie to find out! I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Please leave a review. I like them. They make me write faster.  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	8. A visit from the past

S. A. Bonasi: To tell the truth, I don't know why Jenna is calling him 'Seto' instead of Kaiba. I guess it's because I like that name better. Besides, that is his first name. Pretty lame reason, huh? -_-; I thank you for all the reviews, they helped me A LOT. So Marik isn't after the Puzzle..that is a major difference and pretty much changes the whole plot. I wish they'd show the Japanese episodes. Or at least not change them that much. Oh well, I can keep dreaming.  
  
Chapter 8: Returning from the past  
  
" Our undying gratitude?" Tea suggested, hopefully looking at Seto.  
  
A small smile crept up his lips. " That's not good enough."  
  
Jenna's eyes shut. She vigorously opened them and stepped up to Seto. " Look, what is it that you want? Or is it too much to ask for help from your royal highness? First you destroy my three and only favorite cards, and now you won't help me find my father. You are certainly more heartless than I thought, Seto Kaiba."  
  
" Wait, he destroyed your Blue-Eyes White Dragons?" Joey asked, giving Seto a disgusted look.  
  
" Yes, he did." She turned back to him." All right, name your price."  
  
He watched as her cold and stern eyes remained on him. Slowly sitting down on his chair, he crossed his legs and smiled wryly.  
  
" Damn it, Seto! Just tell me what you want out of all this!" Jenna screamed as her fists landed on top of the desk, which was separating her temper and him. Papers flew off it and onto the floor.  
  
Seto finally spoke," I want your rarest card."  
  
" You already destroyed them." She scolded angrily.  
  
" Your other one."  
  
" My Toon World? You want that too?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Tea stepped up to her and took her by her shoulders," Come on, Jenna. This is not worth it. We can figure that out by our selves."  
  
Jenna snapped," Fine, have it your way. You'll get my card ONLY after my father is safe."  
  
" Deal. Meet me tomorrow by my game center. I'll tell you then." Seto said and once more opened his laptop.  
  
" WONDERFUL!" Jenna said and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. As she left the building, tears streaked her eyes. She was losing everything. First her mother, then her father, a while later her three most cherished cards, and now her other card that Pegasus gave to her. And most of that was because of Seto Kaiba. When she was younger she actually adored him. Jenna laughed at that thought. Then again that was when he was still the world's best duelist and before Yugi Mottoh defeated him with his Exsodia card.  
  
Wiping away her tears, she quickly turned the corner. To her own surprise, she walked straight into someone, knocking them both on the ground. Slowly inching her eyes open and ignoring the sharp sting of pain in her side, she scrambled up on her knees.  
  
" Are you all right?" She heard a male's voice ask.  
  
She looked over and saw a handsome boy of about sixteen staring back at her, his brown eyes full of concern. Jenna forced out a smile for an answer. Her eyes were still glued on him. His coal black hair stood up on his forehead, ruffled by the wind. The strong jawbone just made all his facial features perfect. A few freckles spread over his cheeks and nose.  
  
" I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He explained and stood up, brushing off his navy blue shirt. He then extended his hand.  
  
Jenna took it and he instantly pulled her up as if she was a feather. " I'm Alex. Once again, I'm sorry for being so reckless." He said and smiled warmly.  
  
" Um....Jenn...I think...wait, I mean, my name is Jenna." She stuttered and laughed at her own stupidity.  
  
Alex smiled once more. " Nice to meet you, Jenna." He said and planted a small butterfly kiss on her hand." You were practically running when you turned that corner. Why?"  
  
She could feel her face burning. She sighed loudly. " Long story. Come to think of it, so were you." She pointed out.  
  
Alex picked up something from the ground and put it in his pocket. " Oh, I was just coming from the VP center. Those-"  
  
Jenna interrupted," Did you say VP?"  
  
" Yeah, Virtual Pod center. Those are the games where you feel as if they are real. Actually it's a lot of fun. In one part a partner is needed, so that's why I can't beat it yet." He explained and watched her eyes widen.  
  
" I should have known...it was so obvious!" Jenna muttered under her breath. Her arms wrapped around Alex's neck. " Thanks! You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that! Now I finally know where to start looking! Thank you!" She squealed.  
  
" Um...no problem?" Alex said. He wasn't sure of what else to say.  
  
Realizing what she was doing, Jenna quickly let go and pulled back. " Sorry...it's just I had to figure out what VP meant, and now that I know..oh it's a long story!"  
  
" I have time." Alex smiled. " So, are you a duelist?" He asked.  
  
" Um, well..I am. But not anymore."  
  
He looked puzzled. " What do you mean?"  
  
" My deck is really incomplete without the four cards that I had....but a certain someone destroyed three and now wants the fourth." She explained.  
  
" Okay...well do you need a good deck for something important?"  
  
Jenna looked up at him. ~ He looks familiar... ~ She thought. " Well, kinda. But what does it matter now? I'm not even in the tournament thanks to that jerk.." She said and remembered Seto.  
  
Alex's face brightened. " Okay, well my father is a collector of all kinds of cards. I'm sure you'd like some of the cards he has. Just say the word and I'll take you there."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes. So do you want to go?"  
  
" Sure. But after that we need to go and find my friends. I need to tell them about the Virtual Pod thing." Jenna suggested and walked off with him.  
  
********An hour later**************  
  
" Wow! All these cards are awesome!" Jenna cried out, looking at all the cards at the store.  
  
Alex grinned. " Could you wait for a minute, I need to get something."  
  
" Sure! I'll be here, looking at all these!" She pointed to the rare cards in front of her.  
  
Alex walked out of the room. After a few minutes of staring at the cards, the phone rang. " Hello? The phone is ringing!" She called out to the owner. No answer followed from either him or Alex. Shrugging, she walked up to the phone, but before she could pick it up, the ringing stopped. That's when she noticed something on the wall behind a stack of papers and posters. Setting them aside for a moment, Jenna saw a small keyhole.  
  
" That's odd.." She said aloud. Instinctively reaching into her pocket, she took out the silver key, which fell out of that letter. Placing it into the keyhole on the wall, she gasped. It actually fit. Turning it, a door emerged and swung open. What Jenna saw next made her mouth drop open and drop the key.  
  
[A/N- I love cliffhangers. Don't you? He-he....  
  
I'm an evil author....so, just who is this Alex kid? Why does he seem familiar to Jenna? What is behind the door that she just opened with that key? I KNOW!!!!! And don't worry, you will too in the next chapter....or maybe I can prolong that until the 12th chapter....hmmm...I don't know. *shrugs*  
  
I hope you all like this fic. The first few chapters were kinda bad, considering all the mistakes I've made. But I hope I improved. For my first YGO fanfic ever, I think I'm doing all right. If there's anything I can improve on, please tell me.  
  
~ Severyn ~  
  
Oh, I like long and constructive reviews. Just thought I'd mention that. 


	9. Forgotten memories return

To my own immense surprise, last night my mom told me we were moving sometime in the next few days. I've already packed most of my things, but before I finish, I decided to take my mind off things for a while and write the next chapter. I will probably be unable to update for a while, because I don't know if my new house has an Internet connection yet. Please be patient and continue reading and helping me out with your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never have; never will. I wouldn't mind owning Seto, though. ."  
  
Chapter 9: Forgotten memories return  
  
Fog wrapped all around the small, dark room. Shadows danced on the floor as soft rays of the sun poured in though the window by the ceiling. Arching pillars stood in the middle of the room, as if forming a circle. In the midths of them, there sat a large wooden-stone box atop the lowest pillar.  
  
Jenna stepped inside; her mouth still hung open. Her eyes wandered aimlessly thought the room, looking at the carvings and symbols on the walls. Everything looked Egyptian...even the strange language carved into the bricklike wall in front of her.  
  
" Wow...I didn't know this was here...." Alex whistled as he walked in, standing next to the dumbstruck Jenna. She didn't say anything. Her eyes were glued to the drawing on the far right wall.  
  
Alex followed her glare and saw the drawing. " Dang! She looks just like you!" He exclaimed.  
  
Jenna faintly nodded. He continued examining the drawing," Look, she looks as if she's some kind of an Egyptian Princess.....and she's ordering some people.....there's the Pharaoh..."  
  
" Yugi... he looks just like Yugi! What is this place, Alex?" Jenna cried out, turning her attention to him.  
  
He glanced back at the wall. " I don't know. How did you get in here in the first place?"  
  
Jenna showed him the key. " This came in a letter my father sent me....I just don't understand what it opened...are you sure you didn't know about this room?"  
  
He nodded. " I thing we should get out of this place thought. I mean, we don't know what can be living down here...."  
  
Jenna's eyes narrowed on the box sitting atop the pillars. She walked up to it. " Perhaps I should take this. Maybe this is what my father wanted me to find." She said and slowly lifted up the lid. " Wow..." The word leisurely escaped her lips as she opened the box completely. In it, there lay a beautiful gold bracelet with a strange looking eye in the middle of the thick gold. (Ya know, kinda like the one Yugi has on his Puzzle?)  
  
Alex turned to leave," Jenna, come on. I don't even think my dad knows about this. We better leave."  
  
" All right." She said, still looking at the bracelet in her hand. Somewhere in the middle of that eye, there was a small piece missing. Taking it up to her eye level, Jenna glided her finger against the hole. It was shaped like a small shard of a crystal. Glancing around, she didn't see the missing piece anywhere. Not even in the box. Shrugging, she followed Alex out of the room and back into his father's shop.  
  
*********The next day in front of Kaiba Corp********  
  
" Hey guys!" Jenna called out as she ran up to her friends, Alex following behind her.  
  
Tea smiled and asked. " Where have you been? We're supposed to meet Kaiba here to-"  
  
" Lets get this over with." Came a cold voice from behind her. Jenna turned to see no one other than Seto Kaiba himself.  
  
" Get what over with?" She replied mockingly.  
  
Seto frowned. " You must have short memory. Yesterday you were begging me for help. So I'll need your Toon World before I say anything."  
  
Jenna smirked at his outstretched hand. " I'm sorry, you must've not gotten the memo...your help is no longer needed, Seto Kaiba. Because see, unlike you, there are still guys out there who are nice enough to help out a girl in distress. Without asking for a fee."  
  
Seto smiled back, wryly," Really? Someone sunk low enough to help you already?"  
  
" Watch it, Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed angrily.  
  
Jenna seemed to not notice his last comment. " Seto, I'm surprised that a heartless person like you even has people who love you, especially your brother. No wonder you own Kaiba Corp, you hide from the world behind your skill and games. But that won't always work, you know. Some day you will open your eyes and find everyone hating you for being so mean to them, and the line of those people is going to start with me."  
  
" Oh, I'm heartbroken." He replied sarcastically.  
  
Jenna turned on her heal and said to her friends," Guys, I found out what VP means. I think we should go there now and get started." She looked at Alex," Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
" No prob. I'm just glad I could help. So lets get going then." Alex said and smiled.  
  
" I'll meet you guys at the Virtual Pod center, okay?" She asked her friends and walked away with Alex.  
  
~ Why is it that I feel as if I've known him for a long time when I only met him yesterday? He's just so familiar....~ Jenna thought, trying to drag her eyes away from his.  
  
Her hand suddenly felt a sharp jolt in it as they crossed the street. Jenna looked down and saw the bracelet glowing dimly. All of the sudden everything became blurry.  
  
*****Flashback*********  
  
In the distance a young girl of about 8 and a boy stood together before a sunset, holding hands. The girl said, smiling," Alex, I don't want to leave you....." A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
He replied," Don't worry about it, Jenna. I promise I will find my way to you. But you have to leave with your dad; this place holds too many memories of your mother. It would be easier for both of you."  
  
" But Alex! I will miss you! I just can't imagine my life without you!" She cried out, bursting into tears. Alex's hands embraced her shaking body.  
  
He continued trying to calm her down," Jenna, look at me." He raised her chin up so their eyes met. " I will find you again and then we'll be happy again. Until then you must be strong." He finished and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
" I love you." Both said at the same time.  
  
*******End Flashback**********  
  
Just as everything came back into focus, Jenna collapsed on her knees, the kiss burning on her cheek. Suddenly all these memories flooded her head. She saw her and Alex talking, walking together. She saw her house that she used to live in. Alex's was the one next to it. The flashback of the last time she saw him played over and over in her head. " I will find you again and we'll be happy again...." The words echoed in her ears.  
  
~ So that's why he looks familiar...he was my best friend in childhood...but when my dad and I moved, I haven't seen Alex again....Gosh, I cant believe I forgot all this! ~ She thought, fighting the urge to cry.  
  
Alex kneeled down next to her. " Are you all right? You just dropped on your knees out of nowhere! What happened?" He questioned, his caring eyes looking deeply into hers.  
  
" I....I just remembered something..."  
  
She could see Alex suck in his breath. " What?"  
  
" I just saw a memory of my childhood....you were in it..." She said, looking up at him.  
  
Alex remained quiet. Jenna asked," You knew, didn't you? You remembered all along and didn't tell me! Why?"  
  
" Jenn....I guess I thought it would be easier that way, that's all. I mean, after you got into that car crash with your dad, you lost most of your memories. And when I crashed into you on the street I just hesitated and didn't want to remind you."  
  
" But why?"  
  
He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. " I don't know....I thought it would be best if you didn't feel trapped by your past. maybe it would have been better if you forgot about me...."  
  
" No! Don't even say that, Alex! Now I can clearly remember and....and....and I'm not losing you again!" She cried out and hugged him tightly, as if he was her lifeline. Alex was her best friend since childhood and....she loved him. Just then she realized just how much she missed him.  
  
Jenna felt two hands wrap around her waist. For the longest time they just sat there in the middle of the sidewalk, wrapped in each other's embrace. With every passing minute, more and more memories returned to her. She couldn't believe how much she loved him....but what if he didn't feel the same way anymore? ~ No, I wont think about that now...~ She decided and tightened her grip on Alex.  
  
" Jenna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He whispered into her ear.  
  
" It's alright. We're together again, that's all that matters now." She said. She no longer could keep her tears buried inside her. They flowed freely. ~ I wish this could last forever. ~ She thought and just cried in his strong embrace.  
  
Yet Jenna couldn't stop wondering where that flashback came from in the first place and why the bracelet was glowing like that. Perhaps it was somehow tied into all this. Perhaps it sent her that memory.  
  
[A/N- there ya go. This was the longest chapter yet. I hope the plot is clearing up now. So Alex is her childhood friend, and the guy she fell in love with. But does he return her feelings now, 8 years later?  
  
I'll explain more about the bracelet in later chapters. Like I said before, since I'm moving I don't know if I'll be able to update soon. Probably not. But I'll start on the 10th chapter tonight. I'll publish it if I get over 6 reviews on this one.  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	10. Begining of the end

Wheee!!!!! Finally! I'M BACK!!!  
  
Okay, I'm so so so so glad to be back to this site again and you guys! I've missed you all so much! As you probably already know, I moved a few weeks ago. Not just to a new house, but a new city. Fun, huh? So I started a new school and let me just ask you this, why does 8th grade have to be so hard in this stupid city?!?! At my old school everything was a breeze.....but not here. Oh well, the important thing is I'm back and ready to write more chapters to this mystery of a story that I made up in the shower.  
  
The always-loved disclaimer: Me own nothing. Except my two new dogs, Sam and Ivy. I love them so much! So I wouldn't advise suing me; I'm broke and homesick - not a good combination.  
  
Well, now that I got that out of the way, let's move on to the awaited chapter 10, shall we?  
  
Chapter 10: Beginning of the end  
  
Jenna and Alex stood by the virtual pods, both not sure what to do next.  
  
" So do you think this is a good idea?" He asked, glancing over at the girl next to him.  
  
She seemed to hesitate a while with her answer. Finally she looked up at her best friend," You know Alex, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be sulking at home. But now that I found my other half, I'm ready to face whatever awaits us there. I just wish you'd stay here though, this may be dangerous..."  
  
" I'll go to hell and back for you, Jenn."  
  
She could feel her cheeks turn red. Looking down at her feet, she fought back the tears that were slowly building up inside her eyes. " I'm serious.....this is not your battle, it's mine. I should fight it alone and not endanger anyone...."  
  
Alex turned Jenna so she faced him. " Look, your battles are my battles also. Don't try to talk me out of it either, I've made up my mind." He smiled. " Now let's go and get your father back."  
  
A sudden wave of loneliness washed over her. Alex was willing to risk everything for her, and yet she did nothing in return for him. With every passing hour she got more and more of her lost memories back. With each one her feelings for him grew stronger. Jenna couldn't stand to be a foot away from him now. This was different than what she felt with Seto. With him, well, she just liked his looks and nothing more; she didn't know anything else about him. I don't think anyone does, she thought. But with Alex....she's known him all her life. She knew him so well....and he was just the only person she could ever completely open up to.  
  
" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Yugi and the rest are meeting us there, remember?"  
  
Jenna faintly nodded. Something inside her stomach was stirring up. She didn't have a good feeling about this. About none of this. It was as if she was steering everyone she cared for into a grave.  
  
************Meanwhile*************************  
  
" This is too perfect......" A piercing voice hissed. Looking into a mirror hung on the wall, he could see everything that was happening with Jenna. " That girl doesn't even suspect a thing.....how foolish of her......."  
  
Another cloaked figure walked up. " Don't you forget, she has the bracelet. That could be of some threat...." He warned.  
  
" Not to worry, Marik. She doesn't know how to use it's immense strength and power.  
  
" I suppose you're right. But this has better work. I want Yugi's puzzle. Don't forget our deal."  
  
" I won't. Jenna is just another piece of the puzzle....and she's bringing the key right to us."  
  
************At Kaiba Corp**************  
  
Tea looked worried. " You guys, I have a bad feeling about this....." (A/N- doesn't she always?)  
  
" Come on, Tea, loosen up. It's just a game." Joey reassured.  
  
" I guess you're right, but we never did play this before. Remember last time Kaiba was imprisoned in it? Yugi and you practically died in the game."  
  
Joey shook his head. " Kaiba isn't coming with us. Maybe our luck will be different without that jerk."  
  
" Perhaps, but I'm still worried about Jenna. She's been acting strangely lately, just staring off into space. Ever since that Alex appeared she's changed." She pointed out.  
  
Joey had to agree, she has been different. " Yeah, I see what you mean, Tea. I think he's just another jerk who's out to hurt her. Just like that Kaiba guy." He shuddered. " Just saying his name makes he mad."  
  
Tea shut her eyes. " I'm just getting ahead of myself. You're right, it's just a game. What can possibly go wrong?"  
  
A/N - heh..Tea, you have no idea....  
  
Well, sorry this is a short chapter, but it's 7:27pm here, and I still have homework to finish. I have an evil plot planned out for this story......you guys will probably hate me by the time it's over....  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for bearing with me. I personally hate moving. But I made it. Thank God for that.  
  
Remember, I like constructive reviews. I'm not sure how often I can update, most likely every weekend or so. This story has about 5 more chapters till the end. But I might get some ideas to prolong it, who knows. I'll stop running my big mouth now.  
  
Until next time,  
  
~ Severyn ~ 


	11. It's nothing

It's so warm here. So warm and pleasing....... Almost enchanting. I feel as if I'm floating............ floating in a dream. And it is a dream. A very virtual one, yet a dream none the less. Never had I ever thought I'd be doing something like this. Never. My body felt as if it were being separated from its soul. My soul and conscience were just slowly drifting away from my body.....into this dream.  
  
No matter the cost, I have to save my father. He's done so much for me....yet I have done nothing to pay him back. My eyes glanced over my shoulder. Alex was right there with me. He was so sweet and kind - unlike anyone I had ever met. His eyes showed anxiety, perhaps even fear. I don't blame him though. I myself had no idea what I was getting into. People never realize what they're in until its too late.  
  
  
  
"This place gives me the creeps." Alex said after a long moment of silence. He and Jenna stood at a disserted ruin site. Everything lay broken and tumbled. Black fog coiled around their feet in small blotches, as if telling them to go away. A black crow flew by, shrieking.  
  
Jenna shuddered.  
  
"I guess we should start from here......wherever here is." She said, her eyes scanning the dull surroundings.  
  
Alex walked forward. Looking up at the sky, he sighed.  
  
"Jenna......whatever happens here, I want you to have something." He said, almost whispering. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a ring. Taking her hand in his, he continued. "This belonged to my grandmother. I want you to have it."  
  
Jenna looked at the shining ruby ring on her ring finger.  
  
"I can't. This is too precious to you. I can't accept this."  
  
"Please....I want you to have this to remember me by."  
  
"You're saying this as if this is the last time I'll see you.....that's not true though. Why are you acting like this?" Jenna asked, concern growing over her. He obviously knew something she didn't.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
********4 days later, back at Battle city**********  
  
Jenna stood staring out the window of her apartment she now shared with Mae Valentine, only half listening to the voices behind her. It was raining again, and the soft sound of the water, along with the pattern it created as it fell, only served to distract her further. The gray light outside as dusk settled over the city reflected her mood perfectly, and she felt her thoughts begin to drift.  
  
"It's nothing....." She whispered softly, in remembrance. "Damn you, Alex! You knew that was going to happen....you knew...." She sobbed, shutting her eyes. Hot tears rushed down her cheeks.  
  
Glancing down, she saw her blurry hand. Blinking, it came into focus. The ring was still on her finger....as it has been since that day. It happens to feel, sometimes nothing inside. No happiness, no pain. Yet as her eyes grazed about the ring, pain flooded her heart, making her head ache. It was not the first time she had, but this seemed to grow up faster and stronger than ever. She put one hand on her forehead, knowing that it wouldn't work, and sighed slightly.  
  
She had to work hard to keep her self control in the last few days.  
  
Her head began whirling. Unwanted memories broke into her, drowning her. Images of Alex and him flashed before her eyes. She saw his evil face laughing in pleasure as Alex screamed in agony.  
  
Jenna let out a sob.  
  
"No....go away. I don't want to remember.....not again." She whispered, her forehead leaning on the cool surface of the glass.  
  
The voices behind her died out. Her mind was somewhere else now. Somewhere she has already been......somewhere she wanted to forget.  
  
~ Don't leave me in all this pain ~  
  
~ Don't leave me out in the rain ~  
  
~ Come back and bring back my smile ~  
  
~ Come and take these tears away ~  
  
~ I need your arms to hold me now ~  
  
~ The nights are so unkind ~  
  
~ Bring back those nights when I held you beside me ~  
  
~ Un break my heart ~  
  
~ Say you'll love me again ~  
  
~ Undo this hurt you caused ~  
  
~ When you walked out the door ~  
  
~ And walked outta my life ~  
  
~ Un cry these tears ~  
  
~ I cried so many nights ~  
  
~ Un-break my heart ~  
  
~ My heart ~  
  
The room was dark. The only light was the occasional bolt of lightning outside, illuminating the room for split seconds at a time. Rain beat down hard against the window in a continuous rhythm, with no signs that it would soon let up.  
  
"Jenna! Leave now!" Alex's voice yelled.  
  
"No, it's too late for that you imprudent girl! Give me the key. NOW!" Another voice covered up Alex's, evaporating it in the sound of the rain.  
  
A clap of thunder startled her. Her eyes glancing around, she saw that room again. Those same walls, those same windows, and that same storm. Her eyes shifted to the left. She saw herself standing by Alex, with a cloaked man in front of them.  
  
"Fine, if you'd rather have it this way." The evil voice said flatly, rising up his golden rod and aiming it at Alex. In an instant he grabbed his head, his back arching as he collapsed on the floor, groaning in agony.  
  
"NO! Stop! What are you doing?" Jenna screamed, collapsing on her knees by Alex, hugging him.  
  
~ Take back that sad word good-bye ~  
  
~ Bring back the joy to my life ~  
  
~ Don't leave me here with these tears ~  
  
~ Come and kiss this pain away ~  
  
~ I can't forget the day you left ~  
  
~ Time is so unkind ~  
  
~ And life is so cruel without you here beside me ~  
  
"Shut up girl. This is none of your concern now. You have something I want and I'll get it no matter what." He hissed, his cold and lifeless eyes glaring down at her as he pointed his rod at her, releasing Alex from its control.  
  
Jenna moved closer to Alex's body, hugging him as if he was her lifeline.  
  
" Please.....leave....get out of here..." He whispered.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Jenna demanded.  
  
"Let's just say something you don't want done to you." He said, stepping forward.  
  
Jenna stood up, her body quivering. "Is this what you want?" She questioned, taking off the golden bracelet on her wrist. "Is it? Well have it! Just don't hurt him.....please."  
  
The man slapped away the bracelet. It slid on the marble floor, down to the other side of the room. Too shocked at this development, she hardly noticed when he slammed her into a nearby wall with only a flick of his rod.  
  
Holding her up by her neck, the man spoke slowly.  
  
"My dear, that Millennium Item is useless without its hostess. Do you know what it is? What its powers are?" He asked, tightening his grip.  
  
Couching, Jenna shook her head slowly.  
  
"I imagined so. You see, this bracelet is a cursed item. In order for me to use it, it requires a sacrifice of life. A life none other than yours. Now when that is done, the power is immense. You wouldn't begin to imagine what I can do when I have it. Of course, you won't be here to witness it. You'll be - " He was saying but was cut off by a hit to his head.  
  
Released, Jenna slid to the floor. Rubbing her throat, she looked up. Alex stood above her, smiling.  
  
"I've got your back."  
  
Just then the man got up behind him and snarled angrily, once more taking out his rod.  
  
Jenna's eyes widened. "NO! ALEX! BEHIND YOU!"  
  
[A/N -  
  
I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, so please forgive me. I've been really busy with school and plus I had no inspiration for writing.  
  
I don't own the song "Un break my heart" by  
  
Toni Braxton. It's a great song though.  
  
I know this chapter may not really make sense, and I know I skipped a lot of what happened in the virtual world, but you must understand; I've been writing this fic for well over half a year and I'm growing tired of it. So to make things more fun, I decided to keep more mystery to it. In the next chapter I'll make things more clear, so until then please hang tight with me.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, I did. I usually don't write anything like this, so this was an experiment.  
  
Well, please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
~Angel~ 


End file.
